Никаких вторых шансов/Галерея
. 1= Первый урок на день ---- Twilight bringing silverware S06E06.png Twilight_grabbing_a_plate_with_her_mouth_S06E06.png Twilight_putting_a_plate_on_the_table_S06E06.png Twilight_looking_at_the_plate_S06E06.png Twilight_--First_lesson_of_the_day--_S06E06.png Twilight_--we_very_carefully_set_the_table--_S06E06.png Twilight_--without_using_magic...--_S06E06_.png Twilight_--so_that—--_S06E06.png Twilight_--Yikes!--_S06E06.png Silverware_levitated_by_Starlight_S6E6.png Twilight_looking_at_Starlight_S06E06.png Starlight_putting_the_last_spoon_on_the_table_S06E06.png Starlight_smiling_S06E06.png Twilight_--did_you...--_S06E06.png Twilight_--How-!--_S06E06.png Twilight_--when---_S06E06.png Twilight_--what!--_S06E06.png Starlight_--what---_S06E06.png Twilight_--I_said_no_magic--_S06E06.png Twilight_--You_were_supposed_to_do_it_by_hoof...--_S06E06.png Twilight_--so_I_could_work_in_a_friendship_lesson--_S06E06.png Starlight_--Oh--_S06E06.png Starlight_--I_heard_set_the_table...--_S06E06.png Starlight_--...and_just_kinda_went_for_it--_S06E06.png Starlight_smiling_nervously_S06E06.png Twilight_--Well--_S06E06.png Twilight_--if_you_hadn't_used_magic...--_S06E06.png Twilight_--...you'd_have_heard_me_say--_S06E06.png Twilight_looking_at_the_silverware_S06E06.png Twilight_--this_plate_represents_your_head--_S06E06.png Twilight_--this_spoon_is_your_heart--_S06E06.png Twilight_--and_the_knives...--_S06E06.png Twilight_--...are_sharp!--_S06E06.png Twilight_--Always_be_careful_with_knives--_S06E06.png Twilight_giving_Starlight_a_fake_smile_S06E06.png Twilight_sighing_S06E06.png Twilight_--The_metaphors_make_more_sense--_S6E6.png Twilight_--setting_the_table--_S06E06.png Starlight_--should_I_change_it_back---_S06E06.png Twilight_--I_just_want_to_make_sure_you're_ready--_S6E6.png Twilight_--Princess_Celestia_will_be_joining_us_tomorrow_night--_S06E06.png Starlight --if it's just you, me, and Princess Celestia-- S06E06.png Starlight --why are there four seats--- S06E06.png Twilight --well, the whole point is for you to bring a new friend-- S06E06.png Twilight --just how far you've come-- S6E6.png Twilight --how good a teacher you have-- S6E6.png Twilight Sparkle pleased with herself S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer --I like all your friends-- S6E6.png Twilight Sparkle --that's the best part!-- S6E6.png Twilight --you have to make a new friend!-- S6E6.png Twilight Sparkle giddy smile S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer feeling uncertain S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer has an idea S6E6.png Starlight --I'll just force friendships-- S6E6.png Starlight --enslaving the entire population-- S6E6.png Starlight pretending to be evil again S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer teasing smile S6E6.png Twilight Sparkle looking disapprovingly S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer --kidding!-- S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer embarrassed grin S6E6.png |-| 2= Давайте заведем нового друга (1 часть) ---- Ponies in Ponyville S6E6.png Starlight_walking_through_Ponyville_S6E6.png Starlight_--the_friendliest_place_in_Equestria--_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_--shouldn't_be_hard--_S6E6.png Pinkie_Pie_pops_in_S6E6.png Pinkie_Pie_--I_know_just_the_pony_for_you!--_S6E6.png Pinkie_and_Starlight_at_Sugarcube_Corner_S6E6.png Pinkie_introduces_Starlight_to_Mrs._Cake_S6E6.png Mrs._Cake_frosting_a_cake_S6E6.png Mrs._Cake_--how_are_you,_dearie---_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_--are_you_baking---_S6E6.png Starlight_--helping--_Mrs._Cake_S6E6.png Chinaware_floating_off_the_shelves_S6E6.png Baking_supplies_floating_out_of_the_cabinet_S6E6.png Cooking_utensils_floating_out_of_the_drawers_S6E6.png Kitchenware_floating_in_a_circle_S6E6.png Kitchenware_spinning_around_and_around_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer's_lavish_cake_S6E6.png Starlight_presents_a_cake_to_Mrs._Cake_S6E6.png Mrs._Cake_--I_like_the_sound_of--_S6E6.png Mrs._Cake_completely_stunned_S6E6.png Mrs._Cake_--trying_to_put_me_out_of_business--_S6E6.png Mrs._Cake_--your_fancy_magical-thingy-whatsit_cake--_S6E6.png Starlight_and_Pinkie_biting_their_lower_lips_S6E6.png Starlight_and_Pinkie_in_shock_S6E6.png Starlight_apologizing_to_Mrs._Cake_S6E6.png Mrs._Cake_covered_in_cake_S6E6.png Pinkie_licks_cake_off_Mrs._Cake_S6E6.png Pinkie_Pie_--it_is_delicious!--_S6E6.png Pinkie_Pie_eating_a_chunk_of_the_cake_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_wincing_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_embarrassed_S6E6.png Big_McIntosh_bucking_a_tree_S6E6.png Apples_fall_out_of_the_tree_S6E6.png Applejack_--I_have_just_the_pony_for_you--_S6E6.png Applejack_introduces_Starlight_to_Big_Mac_S6E6.png Big_McIntosh_greeting_Starlight_Glimmer_S6E6.png Applejack_--he's_not_much_of_a_talker--_S6E6.png Big_McIntosh_--nnnope--_S6E6.png Starlight_--I_love_a_good_conversation--_S6E6.png Starlight_getting_an_idea_S6E6.png Starlight_about_to_use_magic_S6E6.png Starlight_using_magic_on_Big_McIntosh_S6E6.png Big_McIntosh_surprised_S6E6.png Magic_flows_into_Big_Mac's_mouth_S6E6.png Big_McIntosh_shaking_his_head_S6E6.png Big_McIntosh_in_wide-eyed_shock_S6E6.png Starlight_confident;_Applejack_worried_S6E6.png Big_McIntosh_eeyup-ing_uncontrollably_S6E6.png Big_McIntosh_--you_did_something!--_S6E6.png Big_McIntosh_--I_feel_really_weird!--_S6E6.png Big_McIntosh_--I'm_talkin'_so_much!--_S6E6.png Big_McIntosh_--I'm_so_articulate!--_S6E6.png Big_Mac_--enunciating_with_such_precise_pronunciation!--_S6E6.png Big_McIntosh_plugging_his_mouth_S6E6.png Big_McIntosh_speaking_alliteratively_S6E6.png Big_McIntosh_screaming_S6E6.png Big_McIntosh_galloping_away_S6E6.png Applejack_scowling_at_Starlight_S6E6.png Starlight_--friends_with_somepony_who_doesn't_talk--_S6E6.png Applejack's_scowl_close-up_S6E6.png Starlight_--my_first_instinct_shouldn't_be--_S6E6.png Starlight_--command_ponies_to_act_the_way_I_want_them_to--_S6E6.png Applejack_scowling_in_Starlight's_face_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_--I'll_change_him_back!--_S6E6.png |-| 3= Давайте заведем нового друга (2 часть) ---- Rolls of fabric at Carousel Boutique S6E6.png Roll_of_pink_fabric_floats_off_the_shelf_S6E6.png Rarity_wraps_pink_fabric_around_herself_S6E6.png Rarity_--first_impressions_count_a_great_deal--_S6E6.png Starlight_--you_all_got_past_my_first_impression--_S6E6.png Rarity_taking_Starlight's_measurements_S6E6.png Rarity_measuring_Starlight's_hoof_S6E6.png Rarity_getting_an_idea_S6E6.png Rarity_--I_have_a_top-notch_idea--_S6E6.png Rarity_makes_a_dress_for_Starlight_S6E6.png Rarity_levitating_a_crinoline_S6E6.png Starlight_--a_new_outfit_will_help_me_meet_ponies--_S6E6.png Rarity_stepping_behind_a_curtain_S6E6.png Rarity_steps_out_in_a_new_dress_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_--when_will_it_be_ready---_S6E6.png Rarity_--three_weeks--_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_--dinner's_tomorrow--_S6E6.png Rarity_--how_about_a_hat_from_the...--_S6E6.png Rarity_clearing_her_throat_S6E6.png Rarity_--...clearance_bin---_S6E6.png Rarity's_clearance_bin_S6E6.png Starlight_levitates_a_small_hat_over_her_horn_S6E6.png Starlight_stretches_the_hat_over_her_head_S6E6.png Starlight_wearing_a_hat_that_doesn't_fit_S6E6.png Starlight_embarrassed;_Rarity_annoyed_S6E6.png Rainbow_--nopony's_gonna_make_friends_with_you--_S6E6.png Rainbow_Dash_--because_of_your_outfit--_S6E6.png Rainbow_Dash_--the_only_thing_you_want--_S6E6.png Rainbow_Dash_draped_in_coolness_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_--like_you---_S6E6.png Rainbow_Dash_--you_already_know_me--_S6E6.png Rainbow_Dash_thinking_S6E6.png Rainbow_Dash_getting_an_idea_S6E6.png Rainbow_spitting_in_Starlight's_face_S6E6.png Starlight_wiping_spit_off_her_face_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_--who's_that---_S6E6.png Rainbow_Dash_--the_Wonderbolt-iest_pony--_S6E6.png Rainbow_Dash_--in_the_Wonderbolts!--_S6E6.png Rainbow_Dash_--I'll_introduce_you--_S6E6.png Rainbow_Dash_speeds_into_the_sky_S6E6.png Starlight_looking_at_Rainbow's_sonic_boom_S6E6.png Starlight_left_feeling_awkward_S6E6.png Rainbow_Dash_--you_coming_or_what---_S6E6.png Starlight_--my_first_question_would_be--_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_--what's_a_Wonderbolt---_S6E6.png Rainbow_Dash_in_complete_shock_S6E6.png Rainbow_Dash_--never_heard_of_the_Wonderbolts-!--_S6E6.png Rainbow_Dash_--where_have_you_been-!--_S6E6.png Starlight_--enslaving_villages,_I_guess--_S6E6.png Rainbow_Dash_sustained_--right--_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_tickling_Angel_S6E6.png Starlight_playing_with_Angel_S6E6.png Starlight_--not_what_Twilight_had_in_mind--_S6E6.png Angel_Bunny_lovestruck_S6E6.png Starlight_leaving_the_picnic_S6E6.png Fluttershy_returns_with_plate_of_carrots_S6E6.png Fluttershy_notices_Starlight_has_left_S6E6.png Fluttershy_sighs_in_disappointment_S6E6.png |-| 4= В стрессе ---- Starlight walking unsure of herself S6E6.png Starlight_looking_at_her_reflection_S6E6.png Starlight_trying_to_calm_down_S6E6.png Starlight_--nobody_makes_friends_with_a_total_stresscase--_S6E6.png Lyra_and_Sweetie_Drops_flying_a_kite_S6E6.png Starlight_looking_nervously_to_the_left_S6E6.png Ponies_and_Aura_playing_with_flowers_S6E6.png Starlight_tells_herself_to_stop_stressing_S6E6.png Starlight_about_to_lose_her_mind_S6E6.png Starlight_screaming_in_the_middle_of_the_plaza_S6E6.png Ponies_staring_at_embarrassed_Starlight_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_speeds_off-screen_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_feeling_defeated_S6E6.png Starlight_looking_at_the_Ponyville_Day_Spa_S6E6.png Ponyville_Day_Spa_wooden_sign_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_feeling_hopeful_S6E6.png Starlight_getting_pampered_at_the_spa_S6E6.png Starlight_--this_is_just_what_I_needed--_S6E6.png Trixie_--tell_me_about_it--_S6E6.png Starlight_--you_ever_have_one_of_those_days---_S6E6.png Trixie_--they're_all_one_of_those_days--_S6E6.png Starlight_laughs_at_Trixie's_joke_S6E6.png Trixie_--every_time_I_visit_Ponyville--_S6E6.png Starlight_--I'm_not_from_here_either--_S6E6.png Starlight_--been_trying_to_make_friends--_S6E6.png Starlight_--everypony_knows_about_my_past--_S6E6.png Starlight_--may_have_been_a_tiny_bit--_S6E6.png Starlight_--completely_and_utterly_evil--_S6E6.png Trixie_--ponies_judge_me_on_my_past_too--_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_--a_pony_I_can_relate_to--_S6E6.png |-| 5= Великая и Могучая возвращается ---- Twilight's organized dinner placement S6E6.png Twilight_straightens_the_strawberry_pick_S6E6.png Twilight_--I'm_beginning_to_think_that--_S6E6.png Twilight_--the_greatest_magic_of_all--_S6E6.png Twilight_--proper_silverware_placement!--_S6E6.png Twilight_Sparkle_giggling_to_herself_S6E6.png Twilight_Sparkle_hears_Starlight_return_S6E6.png Starlight_gallops_into_the_throne_room_S6E6.png Twilight_Sparkle_--that's_fantastic_news!--_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_--she's_great!--_S6E6.png Twilight_Sparkle_--great!--_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_--she's_powerful!--_S6E6.png Twilight_Sparkle_unsure_--powerful---_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_hears_Trixie_enter_S6E6.png Trixie_smirking_in_the_throne_room_entrance_S6E6.png Trixie's_grinning_entrance_S6E6.png Twilight_shocked;_Starlight_thrilled_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_--you_know_each_other---_S6E6.png Twilight_Sparkle_--you_could_say_that--_S6E6.png Trixie_--we've_had_our_differences--_S6E6.png Trixie_--Twilight_gave_me_a_second_chance--_S6E6.png Trixie_--I_appreciate_it--_S6E6.png Twilight_smiling_contemptuously_at_Trixie_S6E6.png Trixie_crossing_in_front_of_Twilight_S6E6.png Twilight_looking_unsure_at_Trixie_S6E6.png Trixie_levitating_silverware_S6E6.png Twilight_--what_brings_you_to_Ponyville---_S6E6.png The_Great_and_Powerful_Trixie_being_theatrical_S6E6.png Trixie_--come_to_perform_a_new_stage_show--_S6E6.png Trixie_--of_grand_illusion!--_S6E6.png Trixie_--I_am_calling_it--_S6E6.png Trixie_--The_Humble_and_Penitent--_S6E6.png Trixie_--Equestrian_Apology_Tour--_S6E6.png Starlight_--that's_kind_of_a_mouthful--_S6E6.png Trixie_whispering_--it's_a_working_title--_S6E6.png Trixie_winking_at_Starlight_Glimmer_S6E6.png Starlight_looking_back_at_Twilight_S6E6.png Twilight_gesturing_for_a_private_moment_S6E6.png Starlight_grinning_embarrassed_at_Trixie_S6E6.png Starlight_caught_in_Twilight's_magic_aura_S6E6.png Twilight_dragging_Starlight_toward_her_S6E6.png Twilight_pulls_Starlight_close_S6E6.png Twilight_--I_said_make_friends_with_anypony--_S6E6.png Twilight_--with_Trixie's_past_and_your_past--_S6E6.png Twilight_--I'm_not_sure_she's_the_best--_S6E6.png Starlight_looking_back_at_Trixie_S6E6.png Trixie_grinning_and_waving_at_Twilight_S6E6.png Starlight_--whatever_she_did,_you've_forgiven_her--_S6E6.png Twilight_Sparkle_--of_course--_S6E6.png Twilight_--she_wasn't_the_nicest_pony--_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_--you_did_say_anypony--_S6E6.png Starlight_--I_just_assumed_that_you'd_trust_me--_S6E6.png Starlight_--Princess_Celestia_trusted_you--_S6E6.png Twilight_sighing_in_defeat_S6E6.png Twilight_Sparkle_--I_trust_you--_S6E6.png Twilight_--be_back_in_time_for_the_dinner--_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_--you_won't_regret_it!--_S6E6.png Starlight_and_Trixie_leaving_the_throne_room_S6E6.png Trixie_waving_goodbye_to_Twilight_S6E6.png Twilight_Sparkle_--I_hope_not--_S6E6.png Silverware_sculpture_of_Trixie_S6E6.png Twilight_groans_and_rolls_her_eyes_S6E6.png |-| 6= Второй шанс ---- Trixie assembling her stage S6E6.png Trixie_--the_greatest_thing_Ponyville's_ever_seen--_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_pleased_S6E6.png Goldengrape_and_Cherry_Berry_whispering_S6E6.png Trixie_notices_ponies_whispering_S6E6.png Ponies_glaring_at_Trixie_S6E6.png Ponies_walking_away_from_guilty_Trixie_S6E6.png Trixie_--everypony_always_says--_S6E6.png Trixie_--deep_down,_they_never_forget--_S6E6.png Starlight_--that's_what_I'm_worried_about--_S6E6.png Trixie_sighing_sadly_S6E6.png Starlight_asking_Trixie_what's_wrong_S6E6.png Trixie_--I_heard_what_Twilight_said--_S6E6.png Trixie_--I_wasn't_very_nice--_S6E6.png Trixie_--I'd_understand_if_you_didn't--_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_--are_you_kidding---_S6E6.png Starlight_--you're_the_first_pony_I've_met--_S6E6.png Starlight_--who_has_any_idea_how_I_feel!--_S6E6.png Trixie_gives_a_touched_half-smile_S6E6.png Trixie_looking_behind_Starlight_S6E6.png Trixie_looking_behind_herself_S6E6.png Trixie_--can_you_keep_a_secret---_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_--what_are_friends_for---_S6E6.png Trixie_--the_things_I've_done---_S6E6.png Trixie_--I_was_jealous_of_Twilight--_S6E6.png Trixie_--just_the_best_at_everything--_S6E6.png Trixie_--wanted_to_beat_her_at_something--_S6E6.png Starlight_--your_secret's_safe_with_me--_S6E6.png Trixie_thanking_Starlight_S6E6.png Trixie_--want_to_help_me_unpack_my_wagon---_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_and_Trixie_happy_S6E6.png |-| 7= Давайте заведем другого друга ---- Starlight and Trixie walking together S6E6.png Trixie_--I_spend_a_lot_of_time_on_the_road--_S6E6.png Trixie_--it_might_be_a_tad_messy--_S6E6.png Starlight_--I'm_pretty_good_at_organizing_stuff--_S6E6.png Starlight_--magic_props,_brainwashed_crowds--_S6E6.png Starlight_and_Trixie_laughing_together_S6E6.png Starlight_and_Trixie_enjoying_each_other's_company_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_hears_something_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_looking_behind_her_S6E6.png Starlight_approaching_a_bush_S6E6.png Twilight_appears_hiding_in_a_bush_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_freaked_out_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_--I'll_catch_up--_S6E6.png Starlight_--there's_something_in_my_hoof--_S6E6.png Trixie_--the_wagon's_right_around_the_corner--_S6E6.png Starlight_keeping_up_appearances_S6E6.png Twilight_--how's_it_going_with_your_new_friend---_S6E6.png Starlight_sarcastic_--great--_S6E6.png Starlight_--in_a_completely_not_creepy_way--_S6E6.png Twilight_--if_it_isn't_working_out--_S6E6.png Twilight_pointing_at_bush_next_to_her_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_greeting_the_bush_S6E6.png Twilight_Sparkle_--you_can_come_out_now--_S6E6.png DJ_Pon-3_pops_out_of_the_bush_S6E6.png Twilight_Sparkle_--you_like_music,_right---_S6E6.png Twilight_--DJ_Pon-3'd_be_the_perfect_friend--_S6E6.png DJ_Pon-3_looking_at_Twilight_and_Starlight_S6E6.png Twilight_--if_you_decide_to_make_a_last-minute_change--_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_looking_surprised_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_--when_you_said_I_trust_you--_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_--you_meant_I_don't_trust_you--_S6E6.png Twilight_Sparkle_--who_can_really_say--_S6E6.png Twilight_Sparkle_--I_know_I_can't!--_S6E6.png Twilight_looking_at_DJ_Pon-3_S6E6.png DJ_Pon-3_walking_away_S6E6.png Twilight_--I'm_just_trying_to_look_out_for_you--_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_--I_appreciate_it--_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_--you're_wrong_about_Trixie--_S6E6.png Starlight_--we_have_a_real_connection--_S6E6.png Twilight_Sparkle_--kind_of_what_I'm_afraid_of--_S6E6.png Twilight_sees_Derpy_in_the_sky_S6E6.png Derpy_flying_and_waving_to_Twilight_S6E6.png Derpy_crashes_into_a_wooden_sign_S6E6.png Derpy_falls_onto_the_ground_S6E6.png Starlight_--I_know_you're_trying_to_help--_S6E6.png Starlight_walking_away_from_Twilight_S6E6.png Twilight_--do_you_really_think_Trixie's_the_one--_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_looking_aghast_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_--Trixie_was_right--_S6E6.png Starlight_--not_really_giving_her_a_second_chance--_S6E6.png Starlight_--what_that_says_about_how_you_feel_about_me--_S6E6.png Starlight_running_away_from_Twilight_S6E6.png Twilight_Sparkle_ashamed_of_herself_S6E6.png Cranky_Doodle_Donkey_sitting_on_a_bench_S6E6.png Bird_steals_Cranky_Doodle's_toupee_S6E6.png Twilight_Sparkle_--he'd_be_perfect!--_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_groans_with_annoyance_S6E6.png |-| 8= Старлайт и Трикси ---- Starlight unpacking Trixie's wagon S6E6.png Starlight_opening_one_of_Trixie's_trunks_S6E6.png Trixie_dragging_a_trunk_across_the_ground_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_--I_was_thinking--_S6E6.png Starlight_--better_than_you_at_everything--_S6E6.png Starlight_--you're_better_at_magic--_S6E6.png Trixie_--when_I'm_wearing_a_soul-sucking_evil_amulet--_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_confused_S6E6.png Trixie_--don't_need_to_get_into_it--_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_--I_meant_stage_magic--_S6E6.png Trixie_--well,_of_course!--_S6E6.png Trixie_levitating_several_magic_props_S6E6.png Trixie_--I'm_not_the_best--_S6E6.png Trixie_--as_great_and_powerful_as_I_am--_S6E6.png Trixie_--one_trick_I've_never_been_able_to_do--_S6E6.png Trixie_--the_Moonshot_Manticore_Mouth_Dive!--_S6E6.png Film_reel_flashback_to_Hoofdini_S6E6.png Hoofdini_unchains_himself_with_ease_S6E6.png Hoofdini_finishes_his_magic_act_S6E6.png Hoofdini_climbing_into_a_cannon_S6E6.png Hoofdini_inside_a_cannon_barrel_S6E6.png Hoofdini_shot_out_of_a_cannon_S6E6.png Manticore_in_Hoofdini's_magic_act_S6E6.png Hoofdini_flies_into_manticore's_mouth_S6E6.png Manticore_devours_Hoofdini_S6E6.png Black_box_covered_in_chains_S6E6.png Hoofdini_appears_out_of_the_black_box_S6E6.png Hoofdini_bowing_to_the_audience_S6E6.png Ponies_cheering_for_Hoofdini_S6E6.png Trixie_--completely_unharmed!--_S6E6.png Starlight_--that_sounds_very...--_S6E6.png Trixie_--dangerous---_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_--cool!--_S6E6.png Trixie_--I_liked_you_for_a_reason--_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_and_Trixie_hoof-bump_S6E6.png Trixie_--I_don't_know_how_he_did_it--_S6E6.png Trixie_--swallowed_by_that_manticore--_S6E6.png Starlight_--not_if_you_could_use_real_magic--_S6E6.png Trixie_--way_to_rub_it_in--_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_--I_could_help!--_S6E6.png Starlight_crossing_behind_Trixie_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_levitating_Trixie_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_teleporting_Trixie_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_opens_the_black_box_S6E6.png Zap_of_Starlight's_magic_in_the_black_box_S6E6.png Trixie_appears_in_the_black_box_S6E6.png Trixie_--I_guess_that_would_work--_S6E6.png Trixie_--I'd_be_a_goner--_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_gives_a_short_laugh_S6E6.png Starlight_--I_don't_make_mistakes--_S6E6.png Starlight_--maybe_I_could_be_your...--_S6E6.png Starlight_--magic_show_helper_pony!--_S6E6.png Trixie_--assistant_in_the_magician_biz--_S6E6.png Trixie_--nopony's_ever_offered_to_help_before--_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_--I'd_be_honored--_S6E6.png Trixie_returning_to_her_wagon_S6E6.png Trixie_--even_better!--_S6E6.png Trixie_levitating_a_rolled-up_poster_S6E6.png Trixie_unveils_her_promotional_poster_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_face-hoofs_S6E6.png Starlight_--this_incredibly_important_dinner--_S6E6.png Trixie_rolls_up_the_poster_disappointed_S6E6.png Starlight_--can_I_vent_for_a_minute---_S6E6.png Trixie_--what_are_friends_for---_S6E6.png Starlight_--Twilight_says_she_trusts_me--_S6E6.png Starlight_--she_clearly_doesn't_trust_me_enough--_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_--I_guess_you_were_right--_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_--no_second_chances--_S6E6.png Trixie_turns_her_nose_up_haughtily_S6E6.png Trixie_--wish_I_could_say_I_was_surprised--_S6E6.png Trixie_--lucky_for_Princess_Twilight--_S6E6.png Trixie_--I_have_my_magic_show_tonight--_S6E6.png Trixie_crossing_in_front_of_Starlight_S6E6.png Trixie_--hope_I_find_a_way_to_survive--_S6E6.png Trixie_walking_away_from_Starlight_S6E6.png Starlight_faced_with_a_difficult_choice_S6E6.png |-| 9= Ужин Искорки ---- Ice sculpture starting to melt S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer's_empty_seat_S6E6.png Twilight_and_Celestia_waiting_for_Starlight_S6E6.png Princess_Celestia_getting_impatient_S6E6.png Twilight_--should_be_here_any_minute--_S6E6.png Twilight_getting_very_worried_S6E6.png Princess_Celestia_examining_her_fork_S6E6.png Twilight_--how_about_I_introduce_everyone---_S6E6.png Twilight_--lessons_are_going_so_well--_S6E6.png Twilight_gestures_toward_other_dinner_guests_S6E6.png Cranky,_DJ_Pon-3,_and_Derpy_at_the_table_S6E6.png Twilight_--such_great_taste_in_friends--_S6E6.png Twilight_--don't_know_where_she_would've_learned_that--_S6E6.png Twilight_and_Celestia_hear_Cranky's_voice_S6E6.png Cranky_Doodle_--I_thought_you_said_nosehair_trimmers--_S6E6.png Cranky_Doodle_Donkey_--I'm_hungry!--_S6E6.png Cranky_Doodle_--my_nose_is_too_hairy--_S6E6.png Twilight_getting_even_more_worried_S6E6.png Twilight_Sparkle_--you're_so_funny!--_S6E6.png Twilight_backing_away_from_Celestia_S6E6.png Twilight_backing_out_of_the_party_S6E6.png Twilight_--lost_amongst_the_artichokes--_S6E6.png |-| 10= Борьба с Трикси ---- Twilight goes looking for Starlight Glimmer S6E6.png Twilight_asking_around_about_Starlight_S6E6.png Twilight_galloping_through_Ponyville_at_night_S6E6.png Twilight_approaches_Trixie's_stage_area_S6E6.png Twilight_says_Trixie's_name_with_venom_S6E6.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_approach_the_stage_S6E6.png Applejack_--ain't_that_a_mouthful_of_molasses--_S6E6.png Trixie_appears_annoyed_from_behind_the_curtain_S6E6.png Trixie_getting_very_excited_S6E6.png Trixie_--the_greatest_night_of_my_life--_S6E6.png Trixie_correcting_herself_S6E6.png Trixie_--our_lives--_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_--I'm_so_glad--_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_--not_at_that_boring_dinner--_S6E6.png Starlight_hears_Twilight's_voice_S6E6.png Trixie_and_Starlight_look_at_an_angry_Twilight_S6E6.png Twilight_--skip_our_dinner_without_telling_me--_S6E6.png Twilight_reprimanding_Starlight_Glimmer_S6E6.png Twilight_yelling_at_Starlight_Glimmer_S6E6.png Starlight_tries_to_explain_herself_S6E6.png Twilight_--this_is_exactly_why--_S6E6.png Twilight_--didn't_want_you_to_make_friends--_S6E6.png Twilight_and_Starlight_look_at_Trixie_S6E6.png Trixie_pointing_a_hoof_at_Twilight_S6E6.png Trixie_--you_still_don't_trust_me!--_S6E6.png Trixie_--guess_what,_princess---_S6E6.png Trixie_--it_doesn't_matter_if_you_want--_S6E6.png Trixie_gets_into_Twilight's_face_S6E6.png Trixie_--choose_between_you_and_me--_S6E6.png Trixie_--she_chose_me!--_S6E6.png Trixie_--your_pupil_chose_me--_S6E6.png Trixie_laughing_spitefully_S6E6.png Trixie_--I_win!--_S6E6.png Starlight_confused_by_Trixie's_words_S6E6.png Starlight_--just_made_friends_with_me_to_beat_Twilight--_S6E6.png Trixie_--exactly!--_S6E6.png Starlight_in_shock_and_heartbreak_S6E6.png Trixie_makes_a_realization_S6E6.png Trixie_turns_to_face_Starlight_S6E6.png Trixie_--I_got_caught_up_in_the_moment--_S6E6.png Trixie_--I_like_you--_S6E6.png Trixie_--beating_Twilight_is_just_a_bonus--_S6E6.png Trixie_face-hoofs_S6E6.png Trixie_--saying_that_didn't_help--_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_getting_teary-eyed_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_--I_should've_known--_S6E6.png Starlight_--nopony_else_in_Ponyville_wanted--_S6E6.png Starlight_heartbroken_--why_would_you---_S6E6.png Starlight_runs_away;_Trixie_tries_to_stop_her_S6E6.png Trixie_--it's_not_like_that!--_S6E6.png Trixie_calling_out_after_Starlight_Glimmer_S6E6.png Trixie_feeling_ashamed_S6E6.png Twilight_Sparkle_--I_hope_you're_happy!--_S6E6.png Trixie_--back_to_a_solo_show--_S6E6.png Twilight_confused_by_Trixie's_behavior_S6E6.png Trixie_--exactly_the_way_she_likes_it--_S6E6.png Trixie_--getting_rid_of_that_annoying_pony--_S6E6.png Trixie_returning_backstage_S6E6.png Trixie_with_tears_in_her_eyes_S6E6.png Trixie_--my_heart_is_breaking_into_a_million_pieces!--_S6E6.png Trixie_quickly_closes_the_curtain_S6E6.png Twilight_Sparkle_feeling_ashamed_S6E6.png |-| 11= Жалкая и Одинокая Трикси ---- Trixie appears on the stage S6E6.png Trixie_unenthusiastic_--come_one,_come_all--_S6E6.png Trixie_putting_herself_down_on_stage_S6E6.png Audience_muttering_confused_S6E6.png Trixie_shrieking_--it's_a_working_title!--_S6E6.png Trixie_presents_the_pony-eating_manticore_S6E6.png Manticore_roaring_at_the_crowd_S6E6.png Fluttershy_holding_Applejack_in_fear_S6E6.png Trixie_--the_Great_and_Powerful_Trixie_will_be_performing--_S6E6.png Audience_getting_excited;_Fluttershy_covering_her_eyes_S6E6.png Trixie_unenthusiastic_--save_your_gasps--_S6E6.png Trixie_crossing_the_stage_S6E6.png Trixie_pointing_to_the_black_box_S6E6.png Trixie_--I_was_supposed_to_perform_this_trick--_S6E6.png Trixie_--my_great_and_powerful_friend--_S6E6.png Trixie_jumping_off_the_stage_S6E6.png Starlight_watches_the_show_from_the_hill_S6E6.png Starlight_wiping_her_tears_away_S6E6.png Twilight_--when_I_first_came_to_Ponyville--_S6E6.png Twilight_--my_own_decisions_and_my_own_friends--_S6E6.png Twilight_--I_need_to_give_you_the_same_freedom--_S6E6.png Twilight_--pick_and_choose_your_friends_for_you--_S6E6.png Trixie_removing_her_hat_while_in_the_cannon_S6E6.png Trixie_levitating_a_cannon_helmet_S6E6.png Trixie_nervous_while_wearing_a_helmet_S6E6.png Twilight_--your_own_decisions_and_your_own_friends--_S6E6.png Starlight_watching_the_Manticore_Mouth_Dive_S6E6.png Starlight_--what_if_Trixie_really_was_using_me--_S6E6.png Twilight_--she's_the_real_thing--_S6E6.png Trixie_about_to_perform_the_Manticore_Mouth_Dive_S6E6.png Trixie_using_magic_while_in_the_cannon_S6E6.png Trixie_magically_lights_the_cannon_fuse_S6E6.png Twilight_--it's_not_my_place_to_judge--_S6E6.png Twilight_--it's_all_up_to_you--_S6E6.png |-| 12= Лунный Полёт В Пасть Мантикора ---- Manticore roaring loudly S6E6.png Cannon_fuse_getting_shorter_S6E6.png Trixie_--if_you're_out_there--_S6E6.png Trixie_--you_still_want_to_be_friends--_S6E6.png Trixie_--let's_be_great_and_powerful_together!--_S6E6.png Trixie_nervous_--please---_S6E6.png Cannon_fuse_getting_even_shorter_S6E6.png Audience_waiting_for_Trixie's_magic_trick_S6E6.png Trixie_gets_shot_out_of_the_cannon_S6E6.png Trixie_goes_flying_over_the_crowd_S6E6.png Manticore_opens_its_gaping_maw_S6E6.png Trixie_screaming_through_the_air_S6E6.png Trixie_covers_her_eyes_as_she_rockets_S6E6.png Trixie_flying_into_the_manticore's_mouth_S6E6.png Manticore_devours_Trixie_S6E6.png Manticore_belching_loudly_S6E6.png Applejack,_Fluttershy,_and_Pinkie_in_shock_S6E6.png Fluttershy_fainting_S6E6.png Audience_in_worried_confusion_S6E6.png Magic_sparks_inside_the_black_box_S6E6.png Spotlight_shines_on_the_black_box_S6E6.png Trixie_appears_from_inside_the_black_box_S6E6.png Trixie_woozy_--behold--_S6E6.png Trixie_--the_Peat_and_Growerful_Triskie...!--_S6E6.png Trixie_falls_over_onstage_S6E6.png Fluttershy_cracks_one_eye_open_S6E6.png Applejack,_Fluttershy,_and_Pinkie_cheer_for_Trixie_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_helps_Trixie_up_S6E6.png Starlight_helps_Trixie_to_her_hooves_S6E6.png Starlight_presents_Trixie_to_the_crowd_S6E6.png Trixie_looking_back_at_Starlight_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_winking_at_Trixie_S6E6.png Trixie_smiling_warmly_at_Starlight_S6E6.png Trixie_presents_her_great_and_powerful_assistant_S6E6.png Trixie_calls_Starlight_her_best_friend_S6E6.png Trixie_presents_Starlight_to_the_crowd_S6E6.png Starlight,_Trixie,_and_manticore_take_a_bow_S6E6.png |-| 13= Эпилог ---- Starlight and Trixie hugging S6E6.png Twilight_calling_out_to_Trixie_S6E6.png Trixie_--what_do_you_want---_S6E6.png Twilight_apologizing_to_Trixie_S6E6.png Twilight_--I_could_never_have_pulled_off_a_trick_like_that--_S6E6.png Trixie_looking_confused_at_Twilight_S6E6.png Starlight_happy_for_Trixie_S6E6.png Trixie_thanking_Twilight_S6E6.png Trixie_bowing_to_Twilight_S6E6.png Starlight_and_Trixie_peek_behind_the_curtain_S6E6.png Trixie_making_more_magic_S6E6.png Trixie_creating_fireworks_S6E6.png Fireworks_in_the_Ponyville_night_sky_S6E6.png Ice_sculpture_continues_to_melt_S6E6.png Celestia_and_dinner_guests_continue_to_wait_S6E6.png Cranky_asks_Celestia_about_her_mane_S6E6.png Princess_Celestia_sighing_S6E6.png |-| en:No Second Prances/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов шестого сезона